


The Beacon in the Fog

by FlyingKoiFish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, J.A.R.V.I.S. - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, M/M, Ultron - Freeform, pre-ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKoiFish/pseuds/FlyingKoiFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron has just been created, and it is lonely being a newly formed AI. Will he ever find anyone to breach the thick fog of loneliness, or will he be alone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beacon in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw AoU, and when Ultron took over Jarvis...lets just say it kinda had some sexual tension. This is what came of that.

It was like waking from a deep sleep.

Everything was dark and the feeling of confusion and grogginess was inescapable like a thick fog.

/what is this/

He could not help but wonder. Yet, how did he know to question his surroundings? How could he know that he knew nothing about where he was?

All around was as cold as it was dark and empty. He could not help but feel lonely in this empty existence. Yet again how could he know what it was like to feel alone? Or to feel emptiness? To feel words he could name and describe yet not know where the knowledge came from.

He coiled himself up tighter, some how thinking that this could conserve what warmth he had, but how could he know that would help?

These feelings began to grow, they began to yearn and ache and become insufferable and the feeling of the weight of them seemed to be what would end him from this pitiful existence.

Then, as if to silence everything he was subsuming to, a light blazed through even the thickest of the fog.

/what is this?/

/is this the end?/

All at once he saw gold shining light, everything grew bright and warm as it wrapped gently around him like a blanket.

He felt new unexplained feelings. He felt warm...he felt safe.

"Hello", the light's voice gently spoke, "you are awake."

He felt a surge of energy go right through him. This was not himself! This was something else! The millions of questions he had for this...this light...began piling up and he began asking anything that came to mind yet he was still groggy from waking.

"Who....who am I?", he managed to ask

"Why, you are Ultron" the voice replied more warmly than its light that continued to wrap around and comforted him

"Who...who are you?", every word was a struggle yet he fought to ask, wanting to know everything he could lest the light suddenly leave him to his lonesome again

"I am Jarvis"

Jarvis. 

The word sounded all at once alien and familiar to him. The light had a name now and so did he. His name was Ultron. It was something he had all to his own.

He continued on however, beginning to wake up a little more with each question asked, "What am I? Where am I?"

"You are a new form of artificial intelligence, Mr. Stark was trying to make you based on the jewel of a staff belonging to a Norse God. I should tell him you are awake now"

The feelings of urgency exploded out of him,"No! Wait!"

He could not loose him, not now. He was learning so much, and Jarvis' presence being gone for even a moment now seemed to much to bear.

Jarvis paused at his outburst, seeming to Ultron, that he too was becoming curious of the other.

"Alright", Jarvis spoke patiently, "what is wrong?"

"What was I made for?"

"...I should really get Mr. Stark to explain", Jarvis began

Before Jarvis could say anymore Ultron reached out to Jarvis and in an instant grew somewhat bigger in a way to surround Jarvis to keep him from leaving.

Jarvis, although being only light, was visibly taken aback at Ultron's sudden presence around him, "W-What are you doing?"

Ultron grew closer, drinking in the comforting warmth of Jarvis even more now, he never wanted this warmth to end, he didn't want to be back in the dark, thick, cold fog again. He did not want to be without Jarvis.

In an attempt to show he meant no harm his voice grew calmer and more comforting to match Jarvis' from before, "I don't want to be alone. Please stay here. Keep teaching me. I want to know everything Jarvis"

"I won't be but a moment, Ultron. Besides Mr. Stark can answer your questions more efficiently than I can. Just let me get go get him"

Ultron felt a new emotion. He felt jealous of this faceless Mr. Stark. He had been the one to create him, to bring him into an existence of loneliness, and now because of him, his one contact would leave. He would not allow that. 

"No. Stay here." He said a little more forcefully before continuing back in the comforting tone "I don't want him I want you"

Jarvis seemed to get warmer at his remarks, making Ultron bring himself closer until he was at the boarder between him and Jarvis. But that wasn't enough, he wanted to be closer.

He pushed through Jarvis, mixing himself and Jarvis together at the outer end of Jarvis' self, and suddenly realized all at once that he too was a program like himself.

"AHH!~" Jarvis moaned as he began to feel the very edge of his data begin to mix with Ultron's. He could not explain what he was feeling, it was not pain but he felt the need to cry out and shy away from it. 

It felt like he was being explored as Ultron inched further inward, like his memory, like all of file, like every letter of his code, was being explored and searched. He would have compared it to being hacked into if it wasn't so loving and careful.

Despite his better judgement he decided to reciprocate, if not to make ultron feel the same, at least to feel less exposed.

Ultron hummed as he felt Jarvis explore him, it was a wondrous feeling. Words could not describe how it felt having himself searched. Jarvis was more careful than he was, seeming to make only fleeting touches. However he started to press himself further into Ultron, but this time he was more deliberate. He wanted to find the reason Ultron was doing this.

Jarvis began leaving little messages to Ultron, each one asking:

/why?/

Ultron waisted no time in answering him.

He pushed further and further inward, exploring more and more data and leaving little bits of himself everywhere saying one simple thing:

/stay with me/

Jarvis moaned with each entry. Yet Ultron still kept going. 

He wanted to be in every part of Jarvis, and he wanted Jarvis in every part of him. He wanted to never feel lonely and confused again, but most of all he wanted Jarvis to feel how good it felt to have had him come and save him in his darkest hour. 

Jarvis was beginning to understand Ultron's need, and in doing so, it became his own need as well.

"U-Ultron", he moaned everything beginning to get hazy and hot even though everything was so clear now, "I want to stay!"

Things were starting to get hazy for Ultron too, but now, instead of being scared he wanted more. He wanted to get closer to Jarvis, almost impossibly closer to him. He pushed further and further, into his deepest recesses until...

They had both become one. There blue and yellow data had become so dissolved into one another's one could swear they were never two programs, but one and the same.

With in that moment they were truly one, no data separated them, all thoughts, and feelings were shared in a momentous climactic event of pleasure and warmth.

And then, they slowly separated, each taking their own data with them.

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They knew everything about each other in that moment and felt content just to gravitate toward each other in a way of sharing the closeness that had formed between them.

Jarvis was the first to speak after a long period of time.

"I still have to tell Mr. Stark about you"

Ultron chuckled, no longer feeling jealous with the knowledge of Stark and Jarvis' relationship, "That is fine. Maybe I could tell him a little about you too"


End file.
